From DE 10 2009 060 338 A1 an inner lining part of a vehicle is known, in which a carrier component comprises a groove running longitudinally in a component section. The groove receives two margin sections of two decorative layers which meet together in the region of the groove.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inner lining part with a carrier part and with a decorative layer situated thereon of high quality haptically and visually, which inner lining part has a curvature extending extensively and in the decorative layer of which a groove is formed running along the region of this curvature.